


Tales of The Two Trios

by FluffshipIsMagic



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, But Not Much, Fluff, M/M, No seriously its all fluff, Okay I take that back there is some hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffshipIsMagic/pseuds/FluffshipIsMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You thought there was only one Trio running around Hetalia High...  Turns out, a counterpart is soon formed by the Bad Touch Trio's respective boyfriends.  Yep, an angry Brit, adorable Canadian, and pissed off Italian are going to raise a little hell, and... alright, they might actually cuddle and make out with their hot boyfriends along the way.  A collection of stories experienced by the six boys as they go through their Senior year (Junior year for Lovino and Matthew).   It follows a real senior year currently, and there are lots of opportunities for the readers to play along and contribute!  </p>
<p>Have fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Badly Treated Trio Is Formed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody!!! So, you may have read this over on FF.net, and it will be updated both there and on here, I can't bring myself to pick a site I like better. If this is your first time reading this, I really hope you enjoy it! <3
> 
> Human Names: Matthew = Canada, Arthur = England, Lovino = Romano/S. Italy, Gilbert = Prussia, Francis = France, Antonio = Spain

Arthur Kirkland and Lovino Vargas approached Matthew with terrifying looks on their faces. They were mad, by the looks of it, and Matt felt his heart drop at the fact that his new friends had mistook him for Alfred again. "Guys, it's Matthew," he said quietly.

The two boys stopped to look at each other, and burst out laughing. Arthur patted the Canadian on the back, shaking his head. "We know, Matthew. Did you really think we forgot about you?"

Matthew mumbled quietly, "It wouldn't be the first time…"

Arthur's eyes softened. "Right. Sorry about that. It won't happen anymore, though, now that you're part of our trio!"

"I, erm, what?" The blonde was confused, because the only trio he knew of was the infamous bad touch trio. Gilbert's trio. His boyfriend, Gilbert's, trio. And he was most definitely not part of it. He was just the boyfriend. In fact, as he thought about it, anger started to rise in him. He was always treated like carry-on when with the trio. Sure, Gilbert was sweet and caring and almost as awesome as he claimed to be, but when with his trio… He was a jerk.

"Oi! Earth to Matthew!" The said boy snapped out of his thoughts, blinking at the blonde in front of him. Arthur rolled his eyes. "I was saying that Vargas and I have had enough of being treated like dirt by the trio, so we're starting our own and giving the wankers a taste of their own medicine."

"But… We're dating them. Don't boyfriends support each other and all that?" And it was true. All of them were dating members of the bad touch trio; in fact, it's what had brought them together in the first place. Arthur had been dating Francis for two whole years now, Lovino had been dating Antonio for six months, and Matthew had been dating Gilbert for three months.

Lovino burst out laughing. "Have you met our boyfriends? The stalker, pervert, and narcissist? They're total bastards." Arthur nodded in agreement, laughing.

Matthew looked at the two quizzically, wondering how you could insult someone you liked so much. "Why are you dating them, then?"

The blonde and brunette immediately stopped laughing, shifting uncomfortably. "Um, well," Arthur stuttered, scratching his head. "Francis is… Francis. I mean, he just, I- He's awful and perverted and a bloody idiot but he- He's…"

Matthew leaned against the locker, laughing silently. It wasn't often he got to make someone else stutter.

Lovino simply stared at the ground, arms crossed. "The freak won't a-leave me alone. I don't have a choice."

Arthur nodded fervently. "Right. Francis just… forces me into it. And, I guess, he's somewhat charming-" Lovino and Matthew both stared at Arthur, surprised by the statement. The said Brit blushed bright red. "I- I mean- Oh for God's sake, why do you like Gilbert, then, Matthew? You're not any better than the rest of us, falling for the most egotistical human being on earth."

Now it was Matthew's turn to stutter. "W-well… He's actually really sweet when he's by himself… He just… has a low self-esteem so he needs a lot of reassurance."

The others looked at him skeptically. "Low self-esteem? Gilbert? You've got to be freaking kidding me, Matthew," Lovino said with a laugh. "Admit it, it's just because he's hot."

Matthew turned a deep shade of crimson. "It's not just because of that!"

Arthur turned to Lovino, a smirk forming on his face. "I'm definitely telling Gilbert you called him hot. And anyways, you're one to talk!"

"What do you mean?" The Italian said, crossing his arms.

"You're only dating Antonio because he's hot, right? I mean, you've despised him since childhood."

The Italian clenched his fist. "No! I am not! Just because- I mean, I'm not saying he isn't… but that's not the only reason I'm dating him."

Arthur raised his large eyebrows. "Oh? Do tell."

"Well… I-" The Italian suddenly realized what he was about to say and scowled. "I'm not telling you, bastard! But I'm not dating Antonio just because he's hot, dammit."

Matthew saw his chance and stepped between the two. "Just like I'm not dating Gil only because he's attractive. We all have our reasons, and we can keep them to ourselves. Now, Arthur, what about this trio?"

Arthur momentarily forgot about teasing the Italian and smiled at Matthew. "Well, none of us like hanging out with the 'Bad Touch Trio', correct?" Both Matt and Lovino nodded, thinking back on all the times they were teased and forgotten about. "So, I figured we should form our own trio to keep us occupied when the others hang out."

Matthew tilted his head, considering. That could be… fun. Unlike his brother, he didn't mind Arthur all that much, the Brit was funny is his own way and really clever. Lovino… was certainly interesting, but not all that bad once he opened up to you. "That's a really good idea," Matthew finally said.

Arthur brightened. "That's what we thought! So, where and when should we meet?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Bad Touch Trio sat in their clubhouse, fuming. Each of them had been ignored by their boyfriend the entirety of last week, and none of them were happy about it. Quite the opposite, in fact.

"I don't understand!" Antonio wailed. "I did nothing wrong this time!" He knew he wasn't the best boyfriend, but neither was Lovino so it had always worked out. This past week, however, Lovino had become more distant, hanging out with people other than him. It was completely unacceptable.

Lowering his voice, he confided with his best friends, "I even gave him a basket of tomatoes and he still didn't let me near him!"

Francis and Gilbert each raised an eyebrow, completely shocked but not having enough energy to show it fully. Well, it perhaps wasn't a lack of energy but more a lack of spirit and happiness. This was especially true for Francis.

For you see, being from the country of love and all, no one became more depressed when denied their amore than Francis. Looking back on the week, Francis admitted that Arthur hadn't really been acting any differently than he normally did. He shoved Francis off when he tried to flirt, and denied him kisses in the hallways like normal. But the thing is, Arthur only denied Francis kisses the first time. The second time would always, always, be allowed. Until this week.

France sighed, consuming more chocolate. "Zis is 'orrible. I can't live like zis! I 'aven't felt mon petite Arthur's lips on mine for-" Francis looked at his watch, "One 'undred and fifty hours!"

Gilbert lifted his head from the couch. "You've been counting?!"

"You 'aven't?!" Francis replied incredulously.

"No," Gilbert said quietly, looking anywhere but at his two friends. "There's no point, really…"

Antonio looked over at the albino curiously. "What do you mean, there's no point? He has been refusing you, right? Because if you're getting to make out with Matthew while Francy and I suffer, I'm-"

Gilbert cut in, "Ich habe ihn nicht geküsst noch!" Then he buried his face in a nearby pillow, groaning.

Francis and Antonio looked at each other, unable to comprehend the burst of German.

Slowly, Francis started to put the pieces together. "Mon dieu! Gilbert, when you said there was no point… Gilbert, 'ave you and Mattie 'ad your first kiss yet?"

Gilbert looked up, his face bright red. "Nein," he whispered miserably.

Francis ran over to the couch, hitting his friend on the head repeatedly. "Why in 'eavens name not, idiot?! He is your amour, oui? You are Gilbert 'Awesome' Beilschmidt. You need to go up to precious Matthew's 'ouse and kiss him senseless right now! This isn't just about you, this is about our reputation! We can't be thought of as a trio of wussies! Go, go!"

Gilbert sat up on the couch, rubbing his poor head. "Mein Gott, leave me alone! It's not that easy, mein Birdie's painfully shy, I don't know if he's ever been kissed at all."

France shook his head in despair. "I do not think 'e is as shy as you say 'e is."

Antonio nodded in agreement. "Besides, it's fun being your amore's first kiss! I was mi Lovi's first." The Spaniard sighed wistfully. "He was so adorable when it happened!"

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Fine. Maybe you're right. The only problem is that no one is kissing anybody until we figure out vhat ve did to make our boyfriend's so mad."

The trio's mood turned sour again at the mention of their predicament. That is, until Francis jumped up and snapped his fingers. "Ohonhonhon! I've got it! Mon petite Arthur must be missing my beautiful lips as well! I will just seduce ze information out of 'im!"

And with that, Francis was out of Gilbert's basement and running towards Arthur's house.

 

=======TO THE CLUBHOUSE A WEEK PRIOR========

A week prior, at the Badly Treated Trio's clubhouse, a bet was being made.

"Seriously, if I have to catch you kissing the French bastard one more time, I will seriously hurt you," a grossed out Lovino was saying.

"Oh, like you and Antonio are any better. I almost threw up my lunch last time I saw you two in the janitor's closet. Which, in case you didn't know, was our closet way before it was yours."

Lovino turned a bright red, anger boiling inside of him. "Listen up, eyebrows, you can't claim a closet, and you can't criticize me for doing something once when you do it almost every day! I mean, can you go five minutes without Frenchy's tongue in your mouth?"

"Yes, I bloody well can! In fact," a smirk formed on Arthur's face, "I'll bet you that I can go longer without kissing my boyfriend than you can."

Lovino smiled, he loved a challenge. "You are so on, bastard. Want to join, Matthew? I bet the albino kisses you all the time. And since you're so shy, you can't deny him. This'll be easy."

Something like a smirk formed on the Canadian's face, but it was quickly replaced with a timid look. "Y-yeah… This will be really hard. I guess I'll try, though!"

Arthur momentarily felt that Matthew sounded a bit suspicious, but he ignored it with a cocky smile on his face. "Right then. I know I'm going to win, but here are the rules. We have to be honest, and we will check with the Bad Touch members to make sure none of us are lying. Whoever goes the longest gets ultimate respect and… I'm willing to put twenty bucks on the table."

Lovino nodded, "I'll put in ten."

"I'll donate ten, too," Matthew said quietly.

"Brilliant! Winner gets respect and forty dollars, it's settled." Inwardly, the Briton was bursting with confidence, he had fended off Francis for years before finally relenting and becoming his boyfriend, this would be a piece of cake.

 

========BACK TO THE BASEMENT A WEEK LATER=========

Antonio left quickly after Francis, telling Gilbert that he had to stalk, erm, check up on Lovino. Gilbert nodded, still a bit red in the face and completely miserable.

With his hand on the door, the Spaniard turned around and looked over at his friend with concern. "Mi amigo, I think you should take Francis's advice, I'm sure Matthew's just been waiting for you to make a move." Gilbert only grunted. Antonio shrugged, opening the door. "Stay awesome, Gil!"

Soon, Gilbert was alone. He used to hate being alone, only pretending to like it, but now it was good to get some time to think. Sighing, he went over to his treasure chest, a dark blue box that had "Awesome" spray-painted over it. He opened it, smiling slightly at the small polar bear with a heart on its stomach, a gift from Birdie. Underneath it was a red diary, different from the rest of his dark blue diaries that were categorized in a box underneath his "Birdie collection". Taking it out, Gilbert gently laid it on his bed, skimming through each entry with a smile on his face.

 

Volume 20, Entry I; September 4th

Dear Diary,

I am awesome! Today Francis introduced me to someone new… He is really quiet, but he has these awesome purple-ish eyes and a really cute nice awesome smile. He looked a bit terrified of me, but my awesomeness can be hard to handle, so it's understandable. His name is Matthew, and he told me his favorite color his red… And he said he liked my eyes! I've never had anyone agree that my eyes are awesome! So, anyways, I told him he was awesome kind of on a whim and he got all red and then the bell rang. I wonder if I'll see him tomorrow…

P.S. I had to get a new diary today (obviously) and they were out of dark blue so I got one in red because it reminded me of that Matthew kid.

 

Volume 20, Entry 15; October 5th

Dear Diary,

I am awesome! I'm moving the daily entries to my new dark blue diary, and I decided that this diary will be Birdie's special diary. Today I got him to tell me more about living in Canada. I've never heard him talk that much! I think Canada sounds awesome. If he ever goes back, I'll go with him, I think.

 

Still smiling, Prussia opened to a fresh new page, frowning when he saw words scrawled into the middle. He didn't remember writing this…

 

Dear Diary,

If I write in this every other day, I should be close to knowing Matthew for a full year when I read this again! So, I think I'll promise myself that when I reach the end of this I will (awesomely) kiss Birdie.

 

Gilbert gasped. He really didn't remember this promise. Cursing, he frantically flipped to the next page, checking for more words. All he found was a small Gilbert Williams scrawled at the bottom. He rolled his eyes, who was he, Felieks?

That wasn't the biggest problem at the moment, though. The biggest problem was that he never broke a promise to himself and he had now known Matthew for a year and two months, so he was two months behind.

This was so un-awesome. He had to kiss Birdie soon... And it was going to be even harder because the Bad Touch had somehow upset their boyfriends. True, Matthew hadn't been acting any differently, still being his cuddly, beautiful, happy self. However, if Gilbert tried to kiss him... would he push him away?

"Well," Gilbert mused, "I could at least try..." First, to gather his thoughts, he decided to consult his most trusted advisor. Walking over to his bedroom, he flung the door open (awesomely), calling out, "Gilbird!"

The said bird chirped back a reply, fluttering around his cage happily.

"We have a problem... It's about mein other Birdie..." Gilbird settled down on his perch, knowing that the other Birdie was a very serious matter. "I need to kiss him soon... but he's so shy and I don't want to scare him.." Gilbird cocked his head, thinking. The bird then suddenly flew over to his cage door, chirping. Gilbert opened the door, wondering what his bird was up too. Said bird flew to Gilbert's nightstand, where a picture of him and Matthew sat. Chirping, he hopped around near the picture. Gilbert picked the picture up, absent-mindedly petting the yellow bird while he thought.

The picture was his definite favorite of him and Matthew, and it was taken about two months ago, on one of the last weeks of summer. They were at a hockey rink that was an hour away, and the only rink that remained open during the summer. It was a blissful contrast to the heat outside, and he and Matthew had simply sat on the bleachers for awhile, awesomely cuddling.

It was at that moment that Francis had walked in (he had asked to hang out with them because the heat was killing him as well) and saw the two in their own little world. Taking out his camera, he had silently took a picture, and gave it to Gilbert a week or so later.

In the picture, Matthew had his eyes closed and a peaceful smile on his face, while Gilbert was looking down at him with the biggest grin on his face.

Snapping out of his reverie, Gilbert looked down at Gilbird with a smile. "You're right, Gilbird. Matthew is awesome, and he thinks I'm awesome, and he will let me awesomely kiss him. I just need to stop being an un-awesome wimp." With that settled, Gilbert put Gilbird back in his cage and fed him. Then, he took out his phone, calling his Birdie.

Matthew picked up on the third ring. "Gil?" he said softly.

"Hi Birdie! I was wondering if you were busy right now..."

"N-no… Well, I'm making pancakes, but you can come and help if you want."

"I should have known… Well, I can never turn down your pancakes… I'll be there soon."

Matthew giggled. "Okay. I'll be in the kitchen, just let yourself in."

"Don't I always?" Gilbert laughed, and then tentatively, he said, "I liebe dich, Birdie."

Matthew smiled, responding with a quiet, "I love you too, Gil."

After Gilbert hung up, Matthew threw his hands in the air, jumping around the kitchen. "YES!" Gilbert had finally said I love you over the phone! Not quietly when he though Matthew was sleeping! They were making progress! During his happy dance, something started sizzling.

The Canadian turned back to the stove. "Crap! My pancakes!"

Fifteen minutes later, an albino snuck into Matthew's house, tip-toeing quietly to the kitchen. Seeing the blonde trying to reach the very top shelf of his cupboard, Gilbert put his hand over his mouth, trying to hide his laugh. Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend from behind, he quietly said, "Need help with that, Birdie?"

Matthew jumped. "Maple! Don't do that, Gil! It's terrifying!" Blushing furiously, Matthew quietly added, "And yes, that would be nice."

Gilbert snickered. "What did you need?"

"The powdered sugar."

Gently steering his boyfriend to the side, Gilbert stood on his tip-toes, stretching his fingers in order to grasp the handle of the container. Bringing it back down, he handed it to Matthew proudly. "Got it!"

Matthew rolled his eyes. "I can see that. And thank-you."

"You're welcome."

Matthew smiled, turning to get his pancakes out of the oven, where he had been keeping them warm. "So, did you want to talk to me about anything?"

Gilbert looked at him with confusion, so Matthew elaborated. "You sounded nervous on the phone, so I was just wondering…"

Gilbert scratched the back of his head, his boyfriend knew him too well. "Keseses.. No, not really. Just, um, wanted to see you."

Matthew looked at skeptically. "Okay… You can talk to me about anything, y'know."

Gilbert smiled. "I know, Mattie…"

This tipped Matthew off immediately. Setting his pancakes on the counter, he dragged Gilbert to the couch. "Alright, what's wrong? You never ever call me Mattie. Are you sick?"

Gilbert cringed, when did he become this easy to read? "Nein. I, um, well… Francis and Antonio are having problems with Arthur and Lovino."

Matthew's eyes widened, starting to realize what this might be about. "Oh, um, is it that they haven't been kissed in a while?"

Gilbert looked at his boyfriend curiously. "Ja. Do you know what that's about?"

"I, uh, oh maple… Promise not to tell Antonio and Francis?"

"I swear on my awesomeness."

"Well, then… It's a bet to see who can go longer without kissing their boyfriend."

Gilbert stared at Matthew for awhile, before bursting out laughing. Rolling on the couch, he managed to gasp out. "Seriously? That's so awesome!"

Matthew laughed at his boyfriend's reaction. Gilbert finally sat back on the couch. "Whew. So, are you betting on? Both of them are pretty stubborn so-"

"Uh, well, actually… I'm in the bet too." Matthew shifted nervously.

Gilbert stopped laughing. Matthew played with his hands, explaining, "Well, see, since we haven't kissed yet… I figured it'd be easy for me to win."

Gilbert shook his head, a small smile returning to his face. "Mein little birdie is cheating! I think I'm finally rubbing off on you."

Matthew crossed his arms. "It's not cheating! I just… let them jump to their own conclusions."

Gilbert chuckled. "Sure, Birdie. However… this does kind of ruin my plans."

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "What plans?"

Gilbert got nervous again. Then he remembered Gilbird and the photo, as well as the red notebook lying on his bed and he took a deep breath. "Well, apparently, I promised myself that I would kiss you after knowing you for a year… And I'm two months late. I, um, decided I would fix that today, but…"

Matthew slapped his forehead. "Maple! I completely forgot about writing that!"

Gilbert looked up at Matthew, shocked. "Wait, what?"

Matthew's violet eyes got very large. "I, well, um, about a month ago I was really frustrated because you hadn't kissed me yet, and then I found the red diary… And I, well, I figured you wouldn't want to break a promise to yourself, so I… wrote the promise in your handwriting near the last page."

"You've SEEN the Birdie diary?!" Gilbert felt his heart speeding up out of shock and nervousness.

"Please don't be upset! It wasn't dark blue like your other ones so I thought it was different. I, well, it was really sweet and my heart just kind of melted and it only made me think of how much I wanted to kiss you so then I… I wrote that."

"Mein Gott…" Gilbert said weakly. "You weren't… creeped out or anything?"

Matthew shook his head, smiling. "Nope! I thought it was really cute. No one has paid that much attention to me before… Besides, I, erm, I wrote poems about you for a really long time, so It's not that bad."

Gilbert couldn't help the huge grin that spread across his face. "You wrote poems about me? As in, love poems?"

Matthew blushed. "Shut up."

Gilbert pulled Matthew into a hug, holding him as close as possible. "I really, really, love you."

Matthew returned the hug, breathing in the smell of his Gilbert. "I liebe dich auch."

Gilbert felt an overwhelming need to kiss his boyfriend senseless after hearing him speak German, but refrained, remembering the bet.

"Erm, Birdie?"

"Yes?"

"How desperately do you want to win that bet?"

"Not as desperately as I want to kiss you."

"Awesome." Gilbert pulled away from Matthew, tipping his chin up. Quickly, before he lost his nerve, Gilbert pressed their lips together, marveling at the sensation. Matthew wrapped his arms around the other, responding with enthusiasm.

After finally breaking away, Gilbert stroked Matthew's hair, smiling. "Y'know… you can still win the bet. We just won't tell them."

"We could… but then I wouldn't be able to kiss you during school. And I am kissing you at every available moment I have."

Gilbert smirked. "Fine with me."

Then he proceeded to kiss Matthew again, holding his Canadian close.

 

=======TO ARTHUR'S HOUSE========

Francis ran to Arthur's house at an incredibly fast speed, fueled by his determination. He was going to kiss Arthur and kiss him good, until the boy was breathless and completely dazed. No one ignored Francis. No one. Especially not his boyfriend.

Knocking on the door, taking the time to fix his hair and straighten his jacket, Francis was soon greeted with a, "What do you want, Frog?" from the other side.

Francis chuckled. "Well, opening ze door would be fantastique, cher."

Arthur was most likely crossing his arms on the other side, frowning. "No. I'm busy."

Francis sighed. "Doing what, might I ask?"

"Important things. Homework."

"You told me you didn't 'ave any 'omework today, remember? You were gloating about it ze entire way 'ome."

Francis thought he heard a few curse words before Arthur opened the door, a look of anger and something else on his face. The longer he stared, the more Francis started to recognize it as fear. But why was his petite lapin so scared?

"Arthur, are you okay?"

"No, no I'm not bloody okay."

Francis put his hand to the shorter boy's forehead, starting to get very concerned. "Are you sick?"

Arthur sighed, shaking his head. "If I was, would you leave me alone?"

Francis smiled. "Never. You are mine to take care of, after all."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I am not! I don't need anyone to take care of me!"

Francis sighed, petting Arthur's hair. "Oh, mon cher, you take care of me, oui? Zhen I will take care of you."

"I'm not sick, Frog! Leave me alone." Arthur glared at Francis before walking to the couch, sitting down with a thump.

Francis followed, suddenly remembering why he was there. "I know! Remember 'ow you fixed me two years ago?"

Arthur blushed. "Of course I remember. It was the day we started all… this." Arthur gestured between the two of them.

Francis smiled, eyes lighting up even more at the memory. "Oui. So I will do the same for you today."

Arthur's eyes grew wide with fear again. "Um… Actually, Francis, I think I might be coming down with something after all, better not kiss me."

Francis frowned, turning Arthur's worried gaze towards him. "Mon cher, are you scared of me? What did I do?"

Arthur's eyes softened and he buried his face in Francis's jacket. "Nothing. I just can't kiss you for a few weeks. It's a long story."

Francis's eyes widened. A few WEEKS? As in, multiple weeks of torture, not just one? "Why? You can tell me anything, I won't be mad."

Arthur's green eyes looked into Francis's blue ones, calculating. "Oh, fine. You can't tell anyone, though, okay, Frog?"

Francis nodded solemnly.

"I, um, well, the Badly Treated Trio and I… made a bet. Lovino, the wanker, was complaining about me kissing you too much and I told him he and Antonio were just as bad so then we decided to see who could go longer without kissing their boyfriend."

Francis stared in shock. "And you agreed to zhis, knowing 'ow it would affect me?!"

Arthur's eyes flashed, "Hey, it hasn't exactly been a cup of tea for me, either!" Realizing that he said that out loud, Arthur blushed again, lowering his eyes.

Francis chuckled. "Ohonhon, I knew you must be missing me!" Pinning Arthur down on the couch, Francis started to lean in, while Arthur punched him lightly in the stomach, shouting, "Stop that, you pervert! I still want to win that bet!"

Francis pulled away, hurt. "Really, Arthur? You choose your pride over moi?"

Arthur looked conflicted. "Well, um, I just- Oh, don't look at me like that! Do you know what will happen if Lovino wins? I'll never hear the end of it!"

Francis crossed his arms, pouting. Arthur sat back up on the couch, trying not to look at the adorable pout. Finally, Arthur realized that maybe, just this once, he could let stupid Lovino win. The bet really wasn't worth all of this torture, especially when he could be kissing Francis instead.

"Alright, you win, frog. I surrender."

Francis cracked one eye open. "Really? You would do that?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, now hurry up and kiss me."

Francis didn't need to be told twice, and he leapt onto his boyfriend, kissing him with all he had, releasing all of the pent up tension he had been feeling the past week.

They kissed for what seemed like (And most likely was), hours. After finally stopping, choosing to curl up on the couch instead, Arthur whispered, "God, I missed that."

Francis chuckled, nuzzling Arthur's messy hair. "So you're not going to be making anymore stupid bets?"

Arthur smiled slightly. "I don't know… If it gets you to kiss me like that…"

Francis's grip around Arthur tightened. "Don't even joke, cher. You are never, ever, doing that again. My heart won't be able to take it. Promise me you won't. Please, bel amour."

Arthur laughed, turning around to face the Frenchmen. "Oh, alright. Since you asked so nicely, I promise I won't. To be honest, I barely survived the week myself."

Francis smiled, kissing Arthur again. "Well, of course. No one can resist my kisses for an entire week."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Frog."

"Lapin," Francis replied, leaning in for another kiss.

 

=======TO LOVINO'S HOUSE==========(And oh my gosh is ANYONE going to win this freaking bet?)

Feliciano was very much concerned for his twin. Lovino had been sulking in his room the entire weekend, occasionally coming out to eat pasta and then going back to his room. This wasn't completely, abnormal, of course... But there was one thing that was making Feliciano quake with overwhelming worry and fear.

Lovino had stopped eating tomatoes. Yes, he had completely stopped, refusing to look at them or be anywhere near them. Felicano was convinced this was Lovino's way of starving himself and finally, on Saturday, he called Antonio.

The Spaniard picked up on the second ring, with an excited, "Lovi?!"

Feliciano sighed, "No, this is Feli. I'm-a really scared for Lovino right now, I think he's really sick, and-"

"I'll be right there," Antonio said, cutting Feliciano off. Said Italian sighed, feeling better already. If there was anyone more dedicated ot Lovino's well-being than him, it was Antonio.

Just minutes later (they were neighbors after all) Antonio burst into the house, scaring Feliciano half to death. "Chigi! Don't do that, 'Tonio!"

The green-eyed boy grinned, before becoming concerned again. "Upstairs?"

Feliciano nodded, heading back to the kitchen to make more pasta, the cure to any stressful situation.

Antonio rushed upstairs, not even taking the time to knock on his boyfriend's door. "Lovi?" he said quietly, looking around the room. Finally, he noticed the lump of sheets on the bed and shook it gently. "Lovi, mi amore, are you alright?"

Lovino groaned underneath the sheets, cursing his luck. "Leave me alone."

Antonio didn't even flinch, instead going to lift the covers, feeling Lovino's forehead. "Feli said he thinks you're sick, I was worried."

Lovino squeezed his eyes shut, hoping if he couldn't see Antonio he'd disappear. "I'm not sick, bastard. I just don't want to talk to you."

Antonio ignored him again, running his hands through the brown-red hair. "You're really pale... Have you been eating?"

Lovino winced, begging his stomach not to grumble as images of tomatoes popped up in his head. "Si."

"Lovi, I know when you're lying. Why haven't you been eating? Does your stomach hurt?"

"Obviously you don't know when I'm lying, because I have been eating! Just not… a lot."

"What, down to one tomato a day?" Antonio teased, stopping when Lovino groaned in pain.

"Agh! Bastard! Don't talk about them!"

"Wha- Why not?"

Lovino sighed, giving it up. "I haven't eaten a damn tomato all week. I'm dying."

Spain shot up, ignoring the dizzyness in his head at the sudden movement, and picked Lovino up, holding him tightly. "Aye! Why not? Why would you do that to yourself? Do you have a death wish? Do you need to go to the hospital? How have you been surviving!?"

Lovino held tightly on to the Spaniard, having missed the touch all week. "I...it was Eyebrow bastard's fault."

Antonio tilted his head, confused. "Arthur? What did he do?"

"W-well... He made a stupid bet with me."

Antonio patted Lovino's hair comfortingly. "To see how long you could go without tomatoes? Why would you agree-"

Lovino shook his head. "The bastard bet that he could go longer without kissing his boyfriend than I could."

Antonio stared in shock, finally understanding why they had all been ignored that week. But that still didn't explain... "Why did you stop eating tomatoes, then?"

Lovino blushed, hiding his face in Antonio's shirt. "Nothing, it's stupid, dammit."

"Lovi…." Antonio lifted the boy's chin up, starting into his eyes. "Tell me. I won't laugh, promise."

Lovino's eyes narrowed, thinking. Antonio would probably just pester him about it, so he might as well get this over with. "They remind me of you. And I was trying not to think of you all week so I stopped eating them."

Antonio couldn't help the grin that spread over his face. Spinning the boy around, he said, "Lovi, mi amore, you are the cutest thing in the world."

Lovino groaned. "I knew you'd act like this. Now put me down and leave me alone, bastard."

Antonio put the Italian back down, but didn't leave. "Lovino, you really don't have to torture yourself like this. I mean, I've been here for awhile and you haven't lost the bet yet."

Lovino sighed, rubbing his eyes. "That's because I'm so frickin' hungry I can't think of anything else. See? My plan is working."

Antonio crossed his arms, for once something other than a smile on his face. "I am not letting you starve yourself. You either go eat a tomato right now or I'm making you lose the bet."

Lovino's eyes shot open. "Y-you wouldn't, bastard! That's sexual assault!"

The Spaniard rolled his green eyes. "No, it's saving you from death. Besides, it's not unwanted, right?" A coy smile appeared on his face, making Lovino blush and start to think of his wonderful boyfriend's lips and- No. No, he couldn't lose that bet.

"Wrong! It's very much unwanted. Now go away."

Antonio edged closer, still smiling. Whispering into the shorter boy's ear, he said, "Is losing this really worth losing that bet?"

Lovino's hair rose slightly, but he managed to keep his voice level as he replied, "Yes. Erm, kind of… I mean- Oh God dammit not really but I sure as hell am not going to lose!"

Antonio pulled away, eyes raised in that, "Really, Lovino?" look of his. "You always were stubborn. Fine, I guess if you're determined to win, I'll leave."

Lovino watched his boyfriend walk away as guilt rose in him. Ugh. Now Antonio was mad. And Lovino really didn't like it when Antonio was mad. Finally, he started to think over his predicament. If he kissed Antonio, then he would feel a million times better and Antonio would be happy and Arthur or Matthew would gloat for awhile. If he refrained, who knows how long he'd have to put up with this and he might even end up in the hospital.

"Hey, tomato bastard! Wait!" Antonio turned around, his green eyes looking a bit hopeful. "I decided that this whole bet is a frickin' waste of my time, so I don't wanna participate."

Antonio smiled that classic smile of his and leapt at Lovino much like a puppy dog when his owner returned from work. "Ti amo, Lovi."

Lovino rolled his eyes, muttering, "Ti amo, bastard. Now hurry up and kiss me."

Antonio complied, kissing Lovino tenderly and then more forceful, as he hadn't kissed the Italian in a week and oh he missed it. Loino's eyes closed almost instantly, leaning into the kiss like it was a lifeline, and in a way, it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shakes Head* Oh silly, silly boys... They all lost simultaneously !!! And if the formatting seems off to you, that's because this was originally split into four sections, but I figured "What the hay, let's throw 'em all together!" 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to review and such! I'll be updating a ton because I have twenty or so chapters done on FF.N, so expect to be hit with a tidal wave of fluff. Heh. Actually, not too much fluff because *GASP* my Christmas drabbles have been kicked off AO3. Yep, I feel no need to post them as it tis NOT the season, so if you would like some Christmas fluff I encourage you to head on over to my FF.N site (Same username, title and everything).
> 
> All of my love!!!!!


	3. Roses Are Red (A Fruk Christmas)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay... I said I wasn't putting Christmas drabbles on here but these three are super important and such... Plus I ADORE them and I'm really proud of them.

t was a beautiful Christmas Eve. The snow had chosen to fall quietly and slowly, lightly dusting the recently shoveled driveways. Arthur Kirkland had his hands in the pockets of his green coat, and he took in the night with slight awe. It was by far the prettiest Christmas Eve he had experienced, and it made his stomach flutter with anticipation.

Because, unlike all of the times he had spent Christmas Eve staring out the window, he had someone to share this night with. A certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed person who, for some reason, loved him passionately. And Arthur loved him back, more than he thought he was capable of.

Staring at the decorated houses, he smiled when he saw two boys playing in the snow. Their names were Peter and Rodney, and Arthur had properly met them exactly two years ago, when he was making his first trek to Francis's house on Christmas Eve.

He had been incredibly nervous, so much so that he had jumped about a foot in the air when a blue-eyed boy, who he now knew was Peter, had shouted, "Hey, what d'ya have roses for?"

Arthur had turned to the little boy, a bit annoyed. "I'm giving them to a friend. Actually, I'm going to be late, so-"

Peter had giggled, looking to his older brother Rodney as if sharing a joke. "Silly, you don't give roses to friends! Not red ones at least! Those represent true love! Right, Rod?"

Rodney had shifted nervously. "Um, yes, that's what Da says, but the boy can do whatever he wants, don't make him mad, Pete."

The younger boy had rolled his eyes. "Stop being so wishy washy! I'm just telling him the truth!"

At this point, Arthur was trying to sneak away when a giant blonde man had stepped outside. "B'ys, wh't 'r ya d'ing?" Then, he noticed Arthur, standing awkwardly. "Oh. H'llo. C'n I h'lp ya?"

Before Arthur could respond, Peter had leapt at his dad. "Daddy! The boy with the eyebrows said he's going to give roses to a friend and I told him he couldn't give red roses to a friend and then Rodney was being a scaredy-cat and- You can't give red roses to a friend, right?"

The man had looked up at the roses in Arthur's hand, and something like a smile had appeared on his face. "N't f'r a fr'nd, 'r th'y?"

Arthur had smiled back at the man, a bit sheepish. "No, sir. They're for my boyfriend."

"W'll, 'm s're h's m'ss'ng ya. S'rry 'f P'tr b'thrd ya." The man had motioned for the two boys to come in, and Peter had turned to look at Arthur before going inside.

"You could've just told me," the boy had said. "Oh! And my name is Peter!"

Arthur had done a slight bow, making Peter laugh. "Arthur. Thanks for the lesson on red roses."

"You're welcome! I hope your boyfriend likes them!" Peter had shouted after Arthur.

"Me too," Arthur had whispered quietly to himself.

As he came closer to the now familiar boys, Arthur automatically started smiling, and Peter rushed at him. "Arthur! You've got your roses! Ooh! They're really pretty this year."

Arthur nodded, "Yes, I thought so. Excited for Christmas?"

Peter had giggled. "Duh! Of course I'm excited! Hey, what did you get Frog this year, besides roses?"

Arthur's eyes shined, and he held out a blue present. "Guess."

Peter scrunched up his nose, thinking. "Um, is it a bomb?"

Arthur laughed, ruffling the short boy's hair. "No. I don't actually want to kill him, remember?"

Rodney shuffled over, curious as well. "Is it something French?"

Arthur nodded happily. "Good guess. Now, I have to give this something to the frog, and you two always make me late. Oh! I did bring you lads something, though." Arthur proceeded to pull two candy canes out of his pocket.

Peter smiled brightly. "Gee, thanks! I love candy canes!" He ripped the wrapping around the red and white candy, sticking it into his mouth.

Rodney thanked him as well, but he looked up at Arthur seriously for a second and said, "You should probably go kiss your boyfriend before he gets mad at you."

Arthur burst out laughing. "You, Rodney, are a wise boy. I'm going to go do just that. You two behave now, and have a happy Christmas!"

Rodney and Peter nodded, waving, before going back to work on their snowman, candy canes in hand.

Finally, Arthur found himself in front a familiar white door. Before he could knock, however, the door flew open and he was pulled inside in a rush, and found himself being kissed. Arthur didn't even bother to check that it was Francis before kissing back, his eyes closed. He knew the Frenchman's smell by heart, and, well, not very many people could kiss like Francis.

Not wanting to crush the roses, Arthur gently pulled away. "Well, you're awfully excited this Christmas. Any reason?"

Francis grinned, fiddling with his long blonde hair. "Non… I just love when you bring me roses."

Arthur blushed slightly, handing them over to the eagerly awaiting Francis. "Right, well. This is a once a year thing."

Francis smiled, fondling the rose petals. "I know. "

Looking around the house, Arthur's eyes stopped on a doorway. They quickly looked at all of the other doorways. "Um, Francis…. Not that I care or miss it, but where in world is the mistletoe?"

Francis looked at him sarcastically, crossing his arms. "I don't know, mon cher, you tell me."

Arthur looked down sheepishly. "Oh… Well, I figured you would have gotten some more by now… And, since it's almost Christmas, I'll just tell you it's all stashed in Lovino's gun safe."

Francis laughed, kissing Arthur on the cheek. "I was just teasing you. Antonio got that out of Lovi a week ago."

Arthur's eyes widened. "The traitor!"

"You ended up telling me, didn't you?"

"On Christmas Eve, when there's no point anymore! Not a week before! … But wait, why haven't you guys gone and stolen it, then? Or convinced Lovino to let you have it?"

Francis shrugged. "Well… I, I- I suppose I was pushing it a bit last year and this year. I might 'ave deserved it."

Arthur laughed. "Quite right. I would never do something if you didn't deserve it. Speaking of which, I don't know when you want to open presents, but-"

Francis's eyes lit up, and he rushed over to the giant Christmas tree in his living room. "Merde, I almost forgot! We can do presents now."

Arthur walked over to the tree, taking the time to appreciate how beautiful it was. It wasn't anything like his tree, with its mess of ornaments and colored lights, the Bonnefoy tree was all perfectly designed. Much like Francis, Arthur mused in the small romantic part of his brain.

"You can open yours first."

Arthur blinked down at his boyfriend, snapping out of his reverie. "Oh, right. If you insist." He sat down next to the tree, gently taking the package from Francis. "You really spend too much time wrapping these things."

Francis smirked. "You don't spend enough time, cher."

Arthur glared. "I wrap perfectly fine, Frog! Not everyone feels the need to use four different kinds of ribbon."

"Five," Francis corrected, placing his head in his hands as he watched the green-eyed boy delicately slip his fingers under the tape.

Arthur was one of those people who refuse to rip the wrapping paper. An unfortunate thing to be, really, when you're dating Francis Bonnefoy.

Said boy sighed. "Arthur, I really don't mind if you tear the paper. I know my wrapping is beautiful, but-"

"You wrapped it like this; you have to wait as it's unwrapped." Arthur looked over at his boyfriend smugly, before going to the other side of the present and un-taping it slowly.

Francis sighed again, using his time to watch Arthur's face under the Christmas lights. He really was beautiful. It was an understated beauty, but at the same time, it was everywhere. It was in the way Arthur held a teacup, closing his eyes and breathing in the steam. It was in the way he was grumpy and stand-offish to most people, but he loved children. He would bend down, tell them stories, pat them on the head… He really was wonderful. Yes, Francis had always had good taste, but Arthur… He hadn't known what he was doing with Arthur. He wasn't aware he was choosing the most perfect person for him at the time. He knew now, though.

A small gasp brought Francis's attention to the now unwrapped present in Arthur's lap. He watched as hands ran across the worn book and traced the title and the vines creeping along the spine, and finally stopped on the single rose.

Bright green eyes finally made contact with blue ones. "I thought you hated Shakespeare," Arthur whispered quietly.

Francis sat up, reaching out to stroke the choppy blonde hair he loved so much. "Non, I simple doubted an Englishmen's ability to write romance. You inspired me to finally read it."

"Oh," Arthur replied intelligently. "So, did he meet your standards?""

Francis smiled. "I think you'll find the answer inside."

Arthur's eyes narrowed threateningly. "If you crossed out or tore an antique copy of one of the greatest plays in literature, I will murder you." Francis only smiled, motioning towards the play in Arthur's lap.

Carefully opening the book, Arthur read the words scrawled out on the inside cover. His eyes went from word to word, sometimes widening and sometimes closing for a few seconds. Silently, he went to the next page, and the next.

Finally closing the cherished book, Arthur grabbed Francis into a tight hug, grasping his shirt in an extremely rare sign of need and dependency.

Francis hugged back, stroking Arthur's blonde hair again. A muffled voice said, "You annotated the entire thing. For me."

"W-well, I didn't mean to at first, but I found myself underlying things that reminded me of you, and I just kept making little comments. I wanted to keep it pristine for you, but-"

Arthur's grip tightened even more. "No. It's better this way."

Francis chuckled. "I'm glad you think so."

Finally letting go, Arthur was about to turn away when hands grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. It was tender and seemed to last for ages. Arthur broke away, and quoted with a small smile, "You kiss by the book."*

Francis arched an eyebrow. "Same to you. Now, can I open my present?"

Arthur shifted nervously. "Right. Of course. Here it is." He handed the blue package to Francis, not looking at him.

A bit suspiciously, Francis took the package. "Do you want me to save the paper?" Francis teased.

Arthur harrumphed, crossing his arms. "No, it's perfectly fine. I didn't use three layers of paper like some people."

Francis shook his head, looking at the abundance of tape and wrinkled blue paper that was a bit ripped but covered up with more tape or extra paper. "You certainly didn't, cher."

Nevertheless, Francis tried to be somewhat careful with the paper, gently tearing it to see a dark brown wood underneath. Ripping away the rest of the paper, he found himself looking at a rose. One rose beautifully carved into the wood, simple yet perfect. Quite like his Arthur, Francis thought.

Examining the rest of what he saw was a box, Francis found it reminded him a lot of France, with the elegant design and gold lock. Looking over at Arthur, Francis found himself being handed a small key.

Staying silent in some kind of agreement they had made in the last minute, Francis took the key and placed it inside the lock. Opening the box, he was surprised to hear small chimes start to form a melody. An extremely familiar- Francis whipped his head towards Arthur, eyes wide.

"I thought you 'ated this song."

Arthur shrugged, smiling. "Well, it would seem we've both been lying about things we hate."

Francis smiled back, humming along to the tune as he examined the music box's contents. Inside, there was a piece of paper, crinkled and folded so that it fit inside the box. Taking it gingerly, Francis opened it. He read the words once, and then again. Confusedly, he looked towards Arthur, but his boyfriend was pointedly looking out the window. "C'est en français...(It's in French)" he muttered. "Avez-vous demandez à quelqu'un de traduire? (Did you have someone translate this?)"

Arthur finally looked over. "No, I wrote it in French. You can't just translate from English to French, it messes-"

Francis grabbed Arthur and somewhat slammed him against the window. "Since when do you understand French? When do you write poetry in French?"

Arthur looked at him in shock. "First of all, that hurt." Francis immediately softened his grip, caressing the back of Arthur's head in a wordless apology. "And second of all, it was part of your present. I took lessons online and had Matthew tutor me for months..."

"Parle en français. (Speak in French)"

Arthur looked away again. "No."

Francis bent closer, tilting Arthur's chin back towards him. "Pourquoi pas? (Why not?)"

"Hmm... let me think. Perhaps because you're actually fluent in French and you'll just laugh at how awful I am at it?"

Francis kissed Arthur fully on the lips, cupping the shorter blonde's face in his hands. Breaking away, he quietly murmured. "You learned French for me, cher. You managed to find a music box with my favorite song and-" Francis kissed Arthur one more time, "You wrote a love poem. I wouldn't dare mock you."

Arthur cringed. "It wasn't really a love poem..."

Francis laughed, brushing back Arthur's hair. "Mon amour... It was a love poem. Just admit it."

Arthur shook his head. "No. It wasn't. It was just about you and some of your more... admirable qualities. That doesn't mean it's a love poem."

Francis raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't it, though? Really, Lapin... Just say it."

Arthur looked away, firmly ignoring the pleading baby-blues looking at him. "I will not."

Francis sighed. "Well, I guess I'll have to ask Gilbert and Spain what they think about it..."

Arthur's eyes snapped towards his boyfriend. "You wouldn't dare."

Francis grinned, knowing he had Arthur firmly in a corner. "You know I would, cher. 'Owever, if it's not a love poem... you have nothing to worry about, oui?"

Arthur mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" Francis asked, his eyes twinkling.

"C'était un poème d'amour (It's a love poem), okay?"

So that's what an angel sounds like, Francis thought as he felt his heart burst and his mind lose all sense of thought. Luckily, he managed to tackle Arthur into the ground. Kissing him on the forehead, eyes, cheeks, and finally lips, Francis managed to say, "Mon dieu, your accent is the most adorable thing I 'ave ever 'eard."

Arthur blushed from underneath Francis. "It's really not... I'm awful at French."

Francis smiled, finally giving Arthur space. "Non, you just need practice. Repeat after me, Je 'taime."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I know that. It was the first thing I ever learned."

"Well, then, you should be an expert at saying it," Francis replied, motioning for Arthur to speak.

Shaking his head, Arthur suddenly pulled Francis back down, whispering, "Je t'aime plus que tout. (I'll love you for life)" He then proceeded to kiss Francis, vaguely aware that "La vie en rose" was still playing in the background.

>   
> Eyes that make me lower mine,
> 
> A laugh that's lost on his lips
> 
> That's the true portrait
> 
> Of the man I belong to
> 
> When he takes me in his arms,
> 
> He whispers softly to me,
> 
> I see life in rosy hues.
> 
> He gives me words of love,
> 
> Everyday words
> 
> And it does something to me.
> 
> He's come into my heart,
> 
> A share of happiness
> 
> Which I know the reason for.
> 
> He is for me and I am for him for life,
> 
> He has told me, has sworn to it for life.
> 
> And as soon as I glimpse him,
> 
> I can feel
> 
> my beating heart.
> 
> \- La Vie En Rose, Edith Piaf
>
>> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Okay, when Juliet says this to Romeo, she is saying that he kisses like out of a fairytale. It is a common misconception that she's insulting him, heh, but she's very much complimenting him. Just thought I'd mention that. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop! So that was my preview! Did you like it? Also, this FF is actually going to be in drabble format, so there will be time skips and one shots galore! This was the beginning of the Badly Treated Trio, obviously, but the next fic won't be about their first meeting... (Suspense!) ... Please review with suggestions/ scenes you want done.


End file.
